The Slave's Love
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She was the heiress to a large company, and to a large sum of money. She was one of the wealthiest in the whole of Japan. They were lowly slaves, new to the market, captured while stealing food. Dark sex fic NaruSakuSasu two pairings. Full summary inside
1. Chapter One: The Slave Auction

**She was the heiress to a large company, and to a large sum of money. She was one of the wealthiest in the whole of Japan. They were lowly slaves, new to the market, captured while stealing food. Why did she choose them? What makes them special? Watch as love blooms for those two slaves and their master. But who is out there ready to crush this woman in her rise in status with her lovers by her side? Dark fic (I think) with lots of sex.**

**NaruSakuSasu. Two pairings.**

**Chapter One: The Slave Auction**

I had first seen them in passing when I entered the market with my guard. I saw them up on the stage, being betted together as they would not separate from each other. I watched as they punched anyone who tried to separate them from one another. They were obviously close to one another. Looking at them I felt something spur inside me, my heart began to flutter. And with this feeling I acted on an impulse… I made my way to the front of the stage, up the stairs and yelled in the loudest voice I had,

"5 MILLION YEN FOR BOTH OF THEM!" The slave auctioneer just looked at me as I made my way to them slowly. I tried to look as non-threatening as possible and hoped because I was a female they wouldn't take a swing at me. It didn't matter even if they did because I could most likely take them down. Which is why I only have the one guard, Inuzuka Kiba, because if anyone wanted to kill me I could probably kill them first.

My bet was extremely generous, more than half of what was the named price at the time, so they couldn't stop me as I stepped forward to bring the two men home. They looked about 17, the same age as me, so that was reassuring. But the way they both stood there, side-by-side, looking like complete opposites to one another, both in appearance and personality (from what I could guess from their eyes) made me place the bet. They looked like they were scared deep down and I didn't want them to become someone's disgusting toy. I knew I couldn't buy every slave, but I could at least give these two a brighter future than most. Besides, I have been craving other company than those I have known my entire life, aka my guard Kiba. I don't have friends; I am not allowed them, because in my line of work they can easily be used against me unless they have protection to my status as well.

Don't get me wrong, I have had a lot of suitors as well, I am not what you would call plain. I have a larger than average chest, and natural beauty most would die for. Men lust after me and women hate me, but I don't care for I know the men will never have me and the women will never touch me.

Being the daughter of one of the most powerful men in Japan, in the world, has its uplifts.

But back to the two men in front of me, dressed only in a piece of shabby material tied around the waist, as is the uniform for unclaimed slaves, I knew that I wanted them. That I had to have them. Something in their eyes told me that they needed me too.

So I went up there to greet my newly appointed personal slaves, my arm outstretched to grab the chain that connected to both their shackles around their necks. They eyed me wearily as I made a soft purring sound in the back of my throat, my knee length dress rustling as I moved one foot, in a stiletto mind you, more in front of the other as I slowly and softly grabbed their chain. I slowly stepped back bringing them slightly forward with me.

"Come on, darlings," I made my usual husky voice softer as I tried to lull them to me. It worked slightly as they continued to step forward as I took little steps back. It was only when I reached the edge of the stage, not noticing where I was because I was staring into their eyes one at a time, that they came back from their trance. Kiba had yelled a warning at me as the back of my heel hit the edge, making me topple backwards, and with this yell the two men in front of me had started and watched as I fell. I waited for the concrete steps to hit my head, but instead I felt arms around my lower back and arms holding my own arms in a tight grip. My eyes opened to meet onyx and cerulean eyes. They looked worried as well. I smiled softly at them, showing my teeth slightly, as they pulled my up, their hands still resting on me as if I were to topple again. We stared at each other for a moment and I felt something like electricity run through me. The moment was ruined when Kiba came running up to us to see if I were ok, which made the two men shy away from me.

"I'm fine Kiba, thankyou," I watched as my husky voice made all the men in the crowd shudder with lust. I rolled my eyes as I took in the everyday sight. My eyes sought the two men I had just bought. I finally saw them, just to the left of me, side-by-side once again, looking at me wearily just as they had before.

I sighed lightly as I once again picked up their chain I walked slowly backwards trying to get them to walk with me. This time I met little resistance as they came with me willingly, obviously realising I meant no harm, well, at least not as much as those still on the stage just waiting for the chance to grab them again.

I walked to my carriage and opened the door for them. Kiba stood behind me with his arms crossed in front of me, him looking the part of bodyguard with his huge muscles, which I have to admit were pretty impressive, but then again the two men in front of me had probably the same sized muscles maybe even slightly larger, and the black suit. He only wore the black suit to keep up his appearance of being strong and such. When we were back at my mansion he wore normal clothes. His height was about a head or so more than myself, but that's not hard as I was slightly on the small size. The two men in front of me were no different, with the darker haired one about half an inch taller than the blonde one, and they both towered over me with as much as Kiba did. Kiba was the same size as the blonde one, from what I could tell my scrutinizing them swiftly.

I waited for them to slowly walk past and into the carriage. As soon as they entered the carriage I half close the door, and walked back up to the stage with a check book in my hand.

"I believe I owe you 5 million yen?" I asked politely even though I felt like punching this disgusting short fat smelly man in the face, but, alas, I had to keep my temper in check when out in public otherwise it would cause such a fuss in society. I was the 'perfect little daughter'; beautiful in everyway: alluring figure, intriguing voice, larger than usual intelligence, exotic features, and of course the way I could command respect from anyone and everyone who met me. I guess it was just my aura or something, I never actually found out what it was.

"Yes, yes, miss. Was there anything else?" Back to the disgusting excuse of a man in front of me, his greedy eyes on my elegant cursive writing, courtesy of 3 lessons a week for 2 years, on the pale pink check I held in my left hand as I wrote with my right.

"No, that's all. Goodbye sir," as much as it pained me I knew I had to call him sir, just for appearances.

I turned on my heel and walked back with Kiba to the carriage where I knew two men awaited my return.


	2. Chapter Two: Their Master

**Chapter Two: Their Master**

The ride back to my mansion was slightly awkward, with me always trying to fill the silences with small talk. But then everytime I started to talk, they always seemed to look through me to my soul which made me slightly uncomfortable, what with their smouldering gazes and such. Finally I gave up and just sat there with my legs crossed and my silky dark red spaghetti strap dress pooling around my thighs onto the seat. I sighed and leant my head into my hand as I rested my elbow on my knee and looked out the window as my eyes drifted shut slightly as I thought of the long tiring day I had to endure. Not to mention all the corrupt, disgusting men I had to suck up to. It's enough to make anyone crazy. But I, of course, was no mere 'anybody'. I was the heiress to the Haruno corps. Over 1000 billion yen worth of companies. Makes me seem rich huh? Yeah, I was, but I wasn't one of those people who go out and buy lots of bling, or designer clothes or lots of maids and butlers and guards and such 1000's of carriages and horses or anything. Really the only thing I had to show my wealth was the large mansion I owned, but that was compulsory because I needed the room to work.

I had a massive library with all my books I liked to read in my spare time, not to mention the massive bedroom and ensuite that was just unbelievably huge, and the offices I had around the mansion for specific projects and such. For instance, one office will be for me and my studying of medicine, and another might be for one company, etc. I needed the space, end of discussion.

I was so away with the fairies that I didn't realise we had stopped in front of my 'house' until Kiba's voice had me spinning from my dream-like state and go into business state.

"Right. Follow me please," I called behind me as I stepped down from the carriage with the help of Kiba and walked to the front door where one of my few butlers, I don't hire a lot of help just those I trust with my lives and know they would tell no one of what they witness in the mansion, personal or business alike, opened the massive door for me with a bow. I smiled at him and greeted him as I glanced behind me to make sure the two men were still behind me.

As I walked through the mansion, maids stopped what they were doing to bow to me. I couldn't do anything about this; I couldn't tell them not to because then they would be breaching their contract or something like that. I tend not to go into boring things unless it is necessary.

I made it to my room with no drama's, telling Kiba to seriously go eat something and rest. He had been on guard for 36 hours straight, so he looked quite grateful as he gave a quick, almost mocking, bow to me and walked down the hall to his, only slightly, smaller room.

I made way for the two men to cautiously pass by me into my room before I shut the door. I turned around to face them both looking at me curiously.

"Erm, well first I have to get you cleaned up and into some pants right?" I smiled lightly at them when secretly I was panicking. I would of course have to be the one to bathe them, because I couldn't leave them alone already. It wasn't allowed. They were my _personal_ slaves, which meant, unless ordered, they would be by my side, granting _any_ of my needs. Just thinking that made my nerves erratic, my heart thump louder and my whole body shudder.

I looked up to see them both looking at me with similar expressions; those of guarded looks.

"Look… I am not going to hurt you. But I bought you and now, whether you like it or not, you are both my personal slaves. You know what they are right?" With a pause I looked up and saw the blonde blush, so he was obviously thinking along the same lines as me, as the dark haired man looked me up and down as if undressing me with his eyes before looking back at me and smirking. So obviously they both understood.

"Now, you can like it or not that I own you, but some other ugly, fat man could have bought you and used you to do… horrible things." I shuddered as I said it because I knew it was true. I think I even saw the blonde blue eyed man shudder in front of me as the dark eyed one just grimaced. "Or some rich old lady could use you as sex toys. So hopefully you realise you are incredibly lucky for me to have walked past at that time right?" As I finished I looked up to notice them both look at me, but this time differently. Well, to start with the blonde was smiling lightly and the dark haired man with the smouldering eyes looked at me with… respect?

"Ok… anyway, considering we will be getting 'up close and personal' with one another. My name is Haruno Sakura, what are yours?" I asked this sweetly as I walked towards them and unlocked the shackles around their necks. Their hands immediately went up to rub the sore skin there as their eyes became guarded again. I sighed and was about to walk out the room when a quiet, but unusual as it sent me shuddering, voice said,

"Uzumaki Naruto." I spun around to see the blonde rub his head shyly as the dark man looked at him with a scrutinizing look before he sighed and said,

"Uchiha Sasuke…" My smiled widened as they opened up a little to me.

"Excellent. Well, we have gotten somewhere. You guys need to get washed up though and tattooed. I will send for the tattooist and new pants for you so we don't have to leave the mansion. I am guessing this is all too overwhelming right now, so I shall let you settle in." They both looked at me with… gratitude maybe as I once again walked to the door and called out. "Memi!" About ten seconds later a small maid came running up and bowed low before awaiting my request. I smiled to myself as I looked over my personal maid. She got my clothes and brought me my food when I wasn't in the dining hall and handled pretty much anything I didn't feel like. For example if I didn't want to see someone she would whisk them away, and I had no idea how. She was tiny; even smaller than _me_ and that was saying something considering I was such a short ass.

"I would like our tattooist sent here as soon as he is available and two sets of pants sent up, size… medium for both, as well as sets of boxers for them and a range of different coloured pants, no jeans. Take Sai with you, he will guard you and get the objects that men need, like scented soap and shampoo and shavers and such," She nodded as she scurried off to do as I requested. Sai was another guard in the house that pretty much just overlooked the security of the house. I wasn't hard on them, but I knew I couldn't make it to the market and back without passing out. I was _that_ tired. I turned back to the two men as I made my way to the ensuite, calling over my shoulder,

"The tattooist will mark you on your left wrist. He will put an image of a pink cherry blossom in a white circle so everyone knows you belong to the Haruno family and are my personal slaves. This will give you respect among places if you go off by yourself, but I wouldn't recommend it as most people wish me dead, or at least my father dead." They nodded and I knew they understood all about slaves and personal slaves, which made my life easier because when the time came, and maybe it wouldn't but who knew, when I asked them to do something they _would_ do it, no questions asked.

I filled the massive tub (which was more like a swimming pool) till it was about an two inches below the rim and then took off my stiletto's so I could check the water temperature and coming to the conclusion it wasn't too hot, but hot enough that it was comfortable, I stepped out to face the still distanced men and told them to get in. I turned around, not that I knew why because I would be seeing a hell lot more later, and let them take off their 'clothing' and get in. I turned around when I heard a grunt. I knew it came from Sasuke as I walked to their clothing and picked them up with the slightest contact to it and dropped it in my rubbish bin that I would ask to be emptied before it started to smell and then grabbed my cherry shampoo and conditioner and lavender scented soap and made my way back.

"This will have to do until I get products for you sent. As long as you're clean, who cares what you smell like right? Well, as long as it isn't unpleasant. Besides, I like the smell of this." And to emphasis my point I popped the top off my shampoo and gave it a whiff.

The both looked at me like I was alien but I didn't care as I dropped to the side of the tub and motioned the blonde closer. "Come here, I will wash your hair for you," and seeing his hesitation I sighed and reassured him. "Your friend can watch over you, I am just going to wash your hair for you, that's all. Being the caring person I am." I smiled cheekily as I threw the cake of soap at Sasuke and was shocked as he caught it with quick reflexes. "I'm impressed. Wash yourself with that and then you guys can swap. I promise not to look," I finished with a blush as both guys smirked.

"Why not? It's not like you are not going to be seeing it later," I heard a deep husky voice say as I glanced up in shock. It was Sasuke that spoke as I realised the difference between the two voices. I blushed even harder as both men chuckled lightly. I quickly pulled Naruto to myself and settled his back to me between my legs as I slowly and gently pushed him under the water to wet his hair before pulling him up, all of this while Sasuke watched me, and then began to lather his hair with the shampoo.

"You are going to smell so prettiful!" I cooed as I massaged his head, noticing how he seemed to melt into putty in my hands. I grinned to myself as I rubbed his hair, gaining a slightly inaudible moan that I wouldn't have caught if I hadn't been paying close attention to the way his eyes shut in pleasure and clouded over with an emotion I could hardly describe. It was lust, happiness, comfort and sadness all mixed into one another while also some other emotions I couldn't quite place yet.

All I knew was that the man I currently held in my arms was lusting for me and I can't say I had any rebuttal with that. As for the other man sitting in the water about 5 feet away from me… let's just say he was also staring at me and with dark smouldering eyes that made me shiver with anticipation at what he was thinking. I was practically the one melting, not the blonde under me. I was being stared at by two smoking hot men who were, as of now, **mine**. Lucky I passes by the auction when I did, huh?


End file.
